


now you have it in your right hand

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Have No Idea, HuntDunn, M/M, actually kinda, what im writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: 短小的圣诞节贺还有一些莫名其妙的吐槽
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 4





	now you have it in your right hand

不知是谁开了个头，办公室的人开始争论起热红酒是否只是看上去很好喝。

Ethan注意到一片落在窗户玻璃上的雪花，还心不在焉地盯着那片六边形看了好久,时间长到能算得上发呆。

“Ethan Hunt，请把注意力集中在你的表格上。”

Luther因为航空订票系统遭人攻击而没能飞回家，正好被拜托来看着特工先生做文书工作，好像还有不少人以为Ethan会比较听他的建议似的。

Ethan在给年终总结打草稿，通常只要翻一下以前的任务报告，罗列一下编号，简单说一下每件任务的类型就可以。然而对方又有一些神游的迹象，Luther又敲了敲Ethan的桌子。Ethan或许不会特别听某个人的话，但是Luther确实更了解这个老朋友在想些什么。

“这种天气Benji应该回不来了，你还是赶紧完成工作再慢慢思念好吗。”

“他说了，今天。”

“好吧，那你赶紧完成工作，然后他找你就可以直接走了。”

以往更多的时候是Benji在总部，Ethan在外面有什么未完成任务。Ethan想，所以自己不在的时候，Benji总是这种有点担心又有点期待的心情吗。

“不，我觉得Benji为了等你而打游戏的时候要专心得多。”

“耶，那我就把这当作夸奖了，Luther。”

他们转过头，Benji正掸着身上的雪，脸颊被寒冷的天气冻得有点发红。

Luther借口去倒一杯新的咖啡，又嘱咐Ethan专心文书，他其实和人赌20块Ethan会在新年之前交报告，本来Benji回不来的话还有点希望，但是现在似乎不大可能了。

干脆直接找个借口说Ethan欠他20块没还，弥补损失好了，反正Ethan一直不太关心自己的财务状况。

“看起来很忙啊，Hunt特工。”

-现在不了。

Ethan比了个口型，确认Luther的位置，以专业的姿态带着Benji绕过所有人溜到楼下。

今年下过好几场暴雪，这几天雪依旧没停，老实说站在总部门口也冷死了。

不过Ethan还是郑重地说出自己准备好的话。

“你愿意和我度过接下来可能存在的每一个节日吗？”

“这是一个圣诞节告白吗？”

“没错。”

“好吧，看起来这个圣诞节我们还可以一起过——三分钟，”Benji拽过Ethan的手，看手表上的时间，“我本来想上楼喝点热红酒，但是，总之，好的我们走吧。”

Ethan没错过Benji转身时嘴角的微笑。

下一秒Benji又转回来，Ethan已经准备好给对方一个拥抱。

门口没有槲寄生似乎是很大的损失。

fin

_______

“另外说句题外话，我还挺好奇今年抓的坏人们在干些什么。”

Lane的牢房隔壁似乎也住着一个变态，常年针对自己家庭养子进行报复的那种。据说这个养子依旧还在MI6工作。

“他们总是会再次出现，恨不得带着整支啦啦队，举个横幅写着‘我回来了’。”

那个人还说自己是看BBC的侦探剧想出的方法，就是绑架死对头在乎的人。

Lane想起某年某月某日没能吃上的那份寿司，“这还用看电视剧学么。”

MI6真是一届不如一届了，Atlee。

Walker生前的圣诞节曾经在墓地的角落抽签挖出一个CIA探员的时间胶囊。

里面只有一张字条。

「回家种田吧土鳖。」

Walker还和Lane联系，表示这个更适合寄给Ethan Hunt。

不知对方生命结束前的走马灯里有没有闪回这段记忆。

不对，特工真是一届不如一届了，Atlee。

今年也是除了一个重点以外其他都没抓住的Lane先生。

P.S

Hunley的葬礼推迟到十二月才举行。

其中一个原因貌似是，有传闻其对Hunt特工的所谓“崇拜”是因为后者是他的私生子。

某位不乐意透露姓名的Brandt先生表示不否认也不肯定，但是想想都知道肯定是Sloane传播的战术性谣言。

——《IMF圣诞史话》[并不存在]

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道Lane能不能和Blofeld做狱友


End file.
